supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Golf: Advance Tour
Virtual Console (Wii U) |genre=Role-playing Game & Golf |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Game Boy Advance, Virtual Console (Wii U) |media= |input= }} Mario Golf: Advance Tour, known in Japan as Mario Golf: GBA Tour (マリオゴルフ ＧＢＡツアー), is the fourth installment of the ''Mario Golf'' series and the Game Boy Advance counterpart of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour for the Nintendo GameCube. It continues the RPG style of the Mario Golf series. It is advertised as being Role-Playing Golf. The game was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console in 2014. The game is compatible with the Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter. Controls Menu * - Confirm * - Back * - Select * - Left-Handed Character * - Star Character * - Change Clubs (once unlocked) Field * - Confirm * - Back * - Move * - Menu * - Change Clubs (in Menu Screen) Golf * - Start Swing/Choose Power (automatic) * - Choose Power (manual) * + - Topspin * + - Backspin * + - Super Topspin * + - Super Backspin * - Change Direction/Change Clubs * - Increase Power Bar * - Decrease Power Bar Characters The game features eight playable Mario characters in all, four of which have to be unlocked. There are also even more exclusive human characters that Camelot made for the game. The two main characters in Mario Golf: Advance Tour can be transferred to the Nintendo GameCube game Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour if the Player uses the GBA to Gamecube link cable. It is the second Mario Golf game where Luigi is an unlockable character after Mario Golf. It is also the third Mario Golf game where Wario is an unlockable character after the Nintendo 64 version of Mario Golf and the [[Mario Golf (Game Boy Color)|Game Boy Color version of Mario Golf]] and the second Mario Golf game where Bowser is an unlockable character after Mario Golf and the only Mario Golf game where Waluigi is an unlockable character. Neil MGAT artwork.png|Neil - The main male character. Ella MGAT artwork.png|Ella - The main female character. Non-Playable Characters *Buzz *Helen *Piranha Plant *Boo *Pokey *Toad *Toadsworth *Koopa Troopa *Klepto *Blooper *Monty Mole *Grampie *Grammie *Daisy (Mentioned) *Birdo (Mentioned) *Diddy Kong (Mentioned) *Bowser Jr. (Mentioned) *Shadow Mario (Mentioned) *Petey Piranha (Mentioned) *Il Piantissimo (Mentioned) Courses *Marion *Palms *Dunes *Links *Mushroom Tourney (Unlockable) *Elf's Short Course (Unlockable for 18 Holes) *Coo-Coo Course Game modes Speed Golf The player must play a set of holes as fast as possible. Collectibles Throughout the game, several collectibles appear as items that the player may find in the map. They include 1-Up Mushrooms, Drinks and Custom Tickets. 1-Ups 1-Ups increase the players level by 1. They can be found in various places. Bottles Bottles can be found in various places on the map. They increase distance by 3, 4 or 5 yards, depending on the drink. There are Muscle Drinks, Hyper Bottles and Super Bottles. Custom Tickets Custom Tickets are used to order clubs from the Club Maker. Different Tickets give different Clubs that the Club Maker can make. Custom Clubs Reception Staff Pre-release and unused content ]] has more info.|section=yes}} An earlier build features a different layout for the Marion Clubhouse than in the released game. Gallery Neil MGAT artwork.png|Neil Ella MGAT artwork.png|Ella Mario MGAT artwork.png|Mario MGAT group.jpg|The main characters. Media External links *The intro footage. de:Mario Golf: Advance Tour it:Mario Golf: Advance Tour * Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Sports Games Category:2004 games Category:RPGs